Often, women who use mascara wish to obtain the appearance of thicker lashes. Achieving lash thickness with mascara often requires multiple applications. This in turn promotes lash clumping.
Other ways to solve this problem involve lash coatings that foam when applied to the lashes. Film formers in the compositions act to affix the foamed composition to the lashes. For example, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0148114 teaches foamed compositions for application to eyelashes where the foam has a very specific density of less than 0.95 g/cm3 and a plateau rigidity modulus of less than 50,000 Pas. However, these compositions are foamed at the time of manufacture and stored in the desired containers. Drawbacks with this technology include the fact that during storage, and prior to use, the foam may lose its aeration so that it will not provide a thickening appearance.
Another type of foaming composition for application to keratinous fibers is taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,837,984; 7,837,985; and 7,846,424. These compositions foam after extraction from the receptacle and upon application to the lashes. The advantage here is that the compositions will not lose aeration when stored. However the foaming is achieved with volatile blowing agents such as pentane, tetrafluoroethane, and the like. In many cases these types of solvents are not environmentally friendly. In addition, these types of compositions must be stored in separate chambers so that the reactants are separated, then combined immediately prior to use.
There is an ongoing need for a composition and method for application to keratinous fibers which provides the appearance of increased volume, where the increase in volume occurred immediately prior to use, where the composition containing all the ingredients could be maintained in a single receptacle, and where composition readily affixed to keratinous fibers in its increased volume state.